Sky Pretty Cure
is the first season of Yousei A. Sina's ''Sky Pretty Cure'' series. The season's story tells about six girls becoming the legendary warriors of the sky to fight the evil trying to destroy the colors of the world. The story includes besides funny scenes and discussions, also a little romance and parallel universes. Sky Pretty Cure is the predecessor to Sky Pretty Cure ~Rainbow Star~, which is the second season of the Sky Pretty Cure Series. Sky Pretty Cure shares their main motives with the main series. These are are colors, jewels and the sky above us. Sky Pretty Cure is also known as and is the first season of the Guardian Angels Of The Sky series. Setting :See: Places in Sky Pretty Cure The story of Sky Pretty Cure plays on the blue planet, commonly known as earth. The main characters all live in a Japanese name, close to the Japanese sea. This town was once the home of the ancient warrior of holy light and is located close to Toyama, Toyama Prefecture. The town is separated into suburb and downtown, while the story mainly focuses around the Feather Castletown suburb. Magical ways connect planet blue with magical countries, like the kingdom of colors or the so-called world of shadows. Plot Catastrophe, a known sorcerer of darkness brings his powers to the colorful worlds. After the land of rainbows has been destroyed by his power, the royal family of Skyriver ends six fairies of the rainbow to earth. These fairies are told to find the ones, that can fight the power of darkness, known as Pretty Cure. However, to prevent this, Catastrophe has sent his forces to earth as well to capture the fairies of the rainbow before they can find Pretty Cure. Scarlet, the first fairy that lands on earth, looks for the red flame when she was attacked by the force of darkness...! Story Legendary Warriors Arc Prior to the actual start of the story, the demonic personification of the darkness has attacked the world of rainbows, known as Skyriver. Skyriver is a world beyond the rainbow, far away from earth, where the colors of the rainbow are treasured and guarded by those who are born to be the guardians of the eight rainbow fragments. As the forces of the demon of darkness first attacked Skyriver, the queen of the land has sent the current generation of color guards to earth, where they should find those who were born with chromosome of the light, which makes them a descendant of the legendary hero. In legends, these people are known as the descendants of fate, who have the ability to transform into Pretty Cure, wielding the power of the seven colored rainbow. Unfortunately, as the color guards were sent to earth, they had been followed by a group of elite warriors, who follow the destructive power of the darkness. Their task was to capture those who protect the fragments of the rainbow, in order to prevent the forces of the eternal light being from reawakened within the souls of the descendants of fate. Scarlet, the guardian of the red color was the first to arrive at the center of the world, a Japanese city located on the coast of the Sea of Japan. The city, which is located in the Toyama prefecture is commonly known as Feather Castletown. As the little fairy landed at the coast of the suburb, her destined partner, a 14-year-old girl named Akahane Ruby and her two best friends has just left the school grounds. The three were heading towards the coast of their town. However, after a while, her friends had to leave. Ruby, yet alone watching the tides of the ocean was soon confronted by one of those who were following the forces of dark. The person, whose name was Hollow, felt the power of heavens sleeping inside Ruby’s heart and realized that she must be descendant of fate. In order to accomplish his mission, he created a creature of shadows, which is further known as Katahowa, which should defeat Scarlet and Ruby at once. At the same time, Ruby and Scarlet started to interact and slightly started to bond, which finally allowed Ruby to transform into the Pretty Cure of the red rainbow fragment, who wields the power fire combined with the element of passion. Ruby, henceforth known as Cure Crimson, then used her newly granted powers to defeat the Katahowa and forced Hollow to retreat. [[SkPC01|''(episode 01)]] After Cure Crimson had defeated the Katahowa, the colors which the creature of shadows once swallowed had returned and Ruby had promised to help Scarlet defeating the power of darkness. The following day, Scarlet asked Ruby to search for the other five girls, who were destined to transform into Guardian Angels. In addition to that, she announced that she could feel the powers of the other color guards. After having a small conversation with her twin sister, Ruby went to meet up with her two best friends, Topaz and Amber, who were waiting for her at the ranch that was owned by Topaz’s parents. At the ranch, as Topaz and Amber where talking with Ruby, Scarlet noticed the power of another color guard and decided to look for her but returned to Ruby soon after as Blank, a warrior of darkness, started attacking the ranch. The ranch, known as Yellow Sun Ranch was owned by Topaz’s parents and was located in the southern part of Feather Castletown’s suburb. As Cure Crimson has been hurt by the Katahowa, Topaz stepped in to protect her friend, which awakened the powers that were sleeping inside of her. Together with that and the fairy that joined Ruby and Topaz as Scarlet returned, Topaz transformed into the Pretty Cure of the golden rainbow, who uses the power of electricity, combined with the element of strength. With their combined powers, Crimson and Topaz, whose alter ego was called Cure Saffron defeated the Katahowa and were able to fight off Blank for this time. While the two girls were happy about their victory, their friend Amber was hiding behind the corner, shocked by what she had just witnessed. [[SkPC02|(episode 02)]] Following Blank and Hollow’s failures, the villains decided to test their youngest member and sent him to take on with the Pretty Cures in order to capture their fairy partners or even to get rid of them. The day after Topaz transformed into the strong Cure Saffron, Amber was unable to think of anything else than the fact that her two best friends transformed into Pretty Cures right in front of her. While walking to school Amber decided that she will find the answers she was looking for since the last day until she was distracted by a boy who seemed to be about her age and was talk to himself and called himself Loo. Later, during break, when the three were enjoying lunch together, Amber curiously asked them about the Pretty Cures to see their reactions. Ruby and Topaz have been surprised a lot by the question and were trying to distract her from the topic, until another fairy landed right in front of them and introduced itself to the girls. As Loo then appeared to take the fairy, Amber grabbed her stuff and ran away hoping that the situation may not turn into whatever happened the past day. However, Mandarine jumped in her back and after a while, the two got hung up in a friendly conversation. The conversation, however, was disturbed by Loo, who created a Katahowa consisting of Amber’s sketches since Amber rejected his offer to simply hand over the fairy. While Crimson and Saffron were fighting against the Katahowa and Loo respectively, Amber was able to activate her powers and transformed into Cure Sienna, whose power is the light of the sun, combined with the element of elegance. With her newly gained powers, Sienna defeated the Katahowa and returned the colors of the world. After everything went back to normality, Amber invited her best friends to come over to her house the next days, as she was happy to announce that her parents may return to Japan soon. [[SkPC03|(episode 03)]] Hearing about the failures of the warriors, the demonic personification of the darkness has changed the primary task of his warriors. While they were aiming to capture the color guards, they are now officially ordered to defeat those who call themselves Pretty Cure. After the three girls celebrated the return of Amber’s parents, they were surprised by a friend of nature; Green another fairy from Skyriver, who just found the three girls who were able to transform into the legendary Guardian Angels. The girls then soon have been surprised by Voide, who was trying to capture Green. But instead the girls split up. While Topaz and Amber went to find Green’s partner along with Green, Ruby transformed to fight against Voide. However, Topaz and Amber soon had gotten a bad conscience for leaving Ruby alone. And on top of that, Green had disappeared without a trace. So the two transformed in order to support Cure Crimson, hoping that Green had already found his true partner. After the girls had defeated the Katahowa and the colors returned, Green had been picked up by a girl with black hair. [[SkPC04|(episode 04)]] This girl’s name was Midorikusa Emerald. Emerald was a 15 year old girl attending the Shiro Private Middle School in Feather Castletown. The next morning, Green introduced himself to the girl, who was naturally surprised by it, but it seemed like Emerald was able to accept what Green was trying to tell her. While talking to Green, she got herself ready for school and left her family’s apartment, where she met her good friend Sapphire, who lived next doors. Since the minority of rooms at the Shiro Private Middle School currently were under construction, Emerald’s and some other classes had to move to the Nijiiro Private for a short time. She soon met Ruby, who offered to show her around the school. However, as they arrived the central place of the school, the two had been attacked by Time, who created two Katahowas at once. Surprised by these monsters, Emerald first tried to hide, while Ruby transformed and started to fight against the Katahowas. But then, Emerald transformed into Pretty Cure as well and supported Crimson. Her alter ego was known as Cure Cyan, the angelic warrior of naturality, who uses the powers of the wind. Together, the two angels then defeated both monsters and forced Time to accept that he has been defeated by them. However, he didn’t seem to be touched by the loss, as he laughed at them for being unable to rescue the blue fairy Voide had captured some days ago. As he showed the fairy to them, Scarlet recognized him as Blue, the color guard of the blue rainbow. Shocked by the situation, the girls now started to worry how they should find the fifth or sixth Cure when the blue fairy was captured by darkness. [[SkPC05|(episode 05)]] One day after the girls found out about Blue being kidnapped, Emerald planned to introduce her two best friends to Ruby, Topaz and Amber, while these three were worried about the whole situation. After an intensive discussion about what you may or may not be able to understand without a proof, Sapphire realized that Ruby and the others might be the actual Pretty Cures. And, even though she doubted herself being a Pretty Cure at first, she agreed to help the girls to rescue Blue. After all, Sapphire was aware, she could only find out the truth with the blue fairy by her side. As the group then finally arrived at the Rainbow-Colored coast, Voide greeted them by showing them what they desired; Blue. While Sapphire tried to fight him without transformation, she and Blue formed a strong bond, which allowed her to transform into Cure Azure, even without having him close to her. With her attack, powered by the power of water and snow, as well as the element of talents, Azure was able to fight off Voide and saved Blue at the same time. Sapphire then realized that Diamond might be the final Angel to awaken. A little later, the villains were worried about the consequences of the appearance of the Guardian Angels, and were afraid of how the great demon of darkness might react to their failures. [[SkPC06|(episode 06)]] After the Pretty Cures were able to free the once kidnapped blue fairy, known as Blue, the last of the six color guards has arrived on earth. She was a white fairy, looking for the chosen girl. As the remaining five Cures found out about the white fairy, whose name was White, being on earth now, they immediately started looking for her. However, not only the girls were informed about the arrival of the final fairy. While Diamond was drawing at the fountain of the feather plaza, she coincidently met White, who was already looking for her. Even though Diamond was shocked to see the bear-like fairy talking to her, she remained gentle and the two ended up caught in a calm conversation. Soon, the two have been distracted by Hollow, who created a Katahowa, after Diamond refused to hand over White. During their conversation, and thanks to their calm hearts, the bond between White and Diamond was already strong enough so Diamond could transform into the Pretty Cure of intelligence, who used the power of time, known as Cure Whitney. It didn’t take long until the other angels appeared. They immediately recognized her as Diamond and under the lead of Whitney, the girls were able to defeat the Katahowa. [[SkPC07|(episode 07)]] After hearing about the powers of all Pretty Cures being awoken inside the souls of the descendants of fate, the demonic personification of the power of darkness has decided to visit them on his own for the first time. In order to properly meet up with them, he stopped the letters that the royal family of Skyriver sent to the Pretty Cures and cursed it with his spells. The next morning, Ruby spotted one of these letters and opened it. The letter released a flash of light which swallowed Ruby and Scarlet. Inside the words of the letter, Ruby realized that her friends have also been sucked into this world. Soon, a gentle voice started talking to them, which seemed to be the voice of the Princess of Skyriver. After the Princess told the girls about the legend of Pretty Cure, she introduced the history as told in legends of the demonic personification of the darkness, which is commonly known as Catastrophe. In that moment, the environment changed, Catastrophe himself appeared in front of them. He then arrogantly introduced himself as “the eternal darkness” to the girls, but also suggested that they may call him with the name ancient generations of mankind had given to him. Seeing their shocked and scared expressions, Catastrophe again left them alone in the illusion after warning them of getting in his way one more time. As the girls were worried about their destiny and were questioning their powers, the princess once again rose her voice and asked them to believe in themselves. With these words, the girls have been sent back to the reality, where Ruby was almost late for school. [[SkPC08|(episode 08)]] Rainbow Tears Arc Märchen Power Up Arc Eternal Darkness Arc Series Information Development Music :''See: Music in Sky Pretty Cure Voice cast : See: List of Voice Actors in Sky Pretty Cure Listings ''Characters Weapons and Items Credits Episodes Movies Mechandise Links *References in SkPC'' *''Voice Actors in Sky Pretty Cure'' *''Sky Pretty Cure Series Trivia'' *''Sky Pretty Cure Music'' *''Sky Pretty Cure Series Cures'' *''DiaLow Appearances'' *''If it was canon'' *''Pretty Cure Nova V! (Spin-Off series)'' *''Rainbow Force'' *''Sky Pretty Cure: Archive'' External Links *'Sky-Pretty-Cure' group on DeviantArt *'Sky Pretty Cure' Online Trivia :See: Series Trivia *''Sky Pretty Cure'' is the first season of the Pretty Cure ''franchise to have less than 45 episodes. *''Sky Pretty Cure is the first Pretty Cure ''season to have more than two endings. *When the girls activate their powers for the first time, their hair length and color, and sometimes even hair styles, and eye color changes before they say the transformation speech. *''Sky Pretty Cure ''is the first ''Pretty Cure season that starts with total six Cures. **However, it is the second season with six Cures, preceded by Yes! Pretty Cure 5 GoGo!, and followed by KiraKira☆Pretty Cure A La Mode. *The Sky Pretty Cure Series has the largest number of Cures, with total of 10 main Cures. *As Yousei A. Sina stated, Sky Pretty Cure will be the first Pretty Cure season since Yes! Pretty Cure 5 GoGo! to have non-3D endings. *Yousei A. Sina also announced that Sky Pretty Cure will have a German dub. **This makes Sky Pretty Cure the second Pretty Cure season to have a German dub, preceded by Futari wa Pretty Cure. *Unlike the newer Pretty Cure seasons, this series will have more mature aspects and directed towards teens instead of little children. *The story arc of Diamond and Loo's relationship will include some or some more onscreen kisses, which makes the Sky Pretty Cure series the first season(s) having onscreen kisses. **It's the second after the movie Happy Birthday in the Land of Sweets. *''Sky Pretty Cure'' is the first season since Yes! Pretty Cure 5 to have Cures without hair ornaments. *''Sky Pretty Cure'' is the second series to feature the Cures to fight inside different fairytales. The first was Yes! Pretty Cure 5 GoGo!. **However, Sky Pretty Cure is the third season to feature a Cinderella focused episode, preceded by Yes! Pretty Cure 5 and [[w:c:prettycure:Smile Pretty Cure!|''Smile Pretty Cure!]]. *''Sky Pretty Cure and its following seasons are the first Pretty Cure seasons to air tuesdays instead of sundays. *Since Sky Pretty Cure was an anime for kids, as well as for grown ups, some of the released episodes have two different versions: **One with childfriendly content; eg. blood is removed from the scenes. **One with normal effects just like blood. *In addition, two different versions of the published DVD Volumes with these episodes have been released twice: **One DVD volume without age restrictions (childfriendly version). **One DVD volume with age restrictions. *''Sky Pretty Cure'' has, along with Yes! Pretty Cure 5 the least amount of items of the whole franchise. *''Sky Pretty Cure'' is sometimes referred as , which literally comes from the katakana characters used in the Japanese name "Sky PreCure", by its fans. *''Sky Pretty Cure'' was planned to be the shortest Pretty Cure season, but turned out to be the longest running season. References Disclaimer Pretty Cure, the name and the original concept belongs to Toei Animation, TV Asahi and their original creators! However, the Sky Pretty Cure Series belongs to FairySina and FairySina only! Every content, artworks, characters, etc. is originally created by FairySina! No one else, beside FairySina is allowed to use anything from the series! The Sky Pretty Cure Series and everything around it belongs to FairySina on Wikia, TLoZ-Freack123 on DeviantArt and CreativeHeroAnn on tumblr and twitter! Further more, some artworks, character profiles and screenshots are done with help of bases of actual animes. If that is the case, the original work is always credited by FairySina on DeviantArt! Category:User:FairySina Category:Sky Pretty Cure Category:Fan Series Category:Pretty Cure fanime Category:FairySina Category:FairySina's main series Category:Sky Pretty Cure Series Category:Action Series Category:Fantasy Series Category:Comedy-drama Series Category:Slice Of Life Series Category:Jewels Themed Fanseries Category:Colors Themed Series Category:Rainbow Themed Series Category:Sky Themed Series